Hitherto, as a vehicle door handle device, a vehicle door handle device described in, for example, Patent Literature 1 has been known. FIG. 9 is a view schematically illustrating mounting structure between a link and a frame that are applied to the related-art vehicle door handle device. FIG. 10 is a perspective view of the link viewed from one side thereof.
As illustrated in FIG. 9, the vehicle door handle device includes a frame 112 fixed on a vehicle inner side (left side of the drawing sheet) of an outer panel 111, a link 114 pivotably assembled to the frame 112 and configured to be rotated and biased by a spring to one side, and an outer handle 115 mounted on the frame 112 from a vehicle outer side (right side of the drawing sheet) of the outer panel 111. As illustrated in FIG. 10, the link 114 includes a shaft portion 114a having a guide portion 114b formed at each end thereof in a rotation axis direction. As illustrated in FIG. 9, in the frame 112, a slot 112a and a supporting hole 112b are formed. Into the slot 112a, the shaft portion 114a of the link 114 can be inserted from the vehicle inner side (left side of the drawing sheet). The supporting hole 112b is formed continuously with the slot 112a, for pivotably supporting the shaft portion 114a. The shaft portion 114a including the guide portion 114b is inserted through the slot 112a into the supporting hole 112b, and is pivoted by a predetermined amount. Thus, an outer peripheral surface 114c of the shaft portion 114a is supported in the supporting hole 112b, and thus movement of the shaft portion 114a to the vehicle inner side is restricted.
When the outer handle 115 is moved to the vehicle outer side at the time of operation of the outer handle 115, an input portion 114d formed on the link 114 and engaged on the outer handle 115 is pressed, and thus the shaft portion 114a including the guide portion 114b is pivoted in the supporting hole 112b. Accordingly, the link 114 is pivoted with respect to the frame 112 with the shaft portion 114a as a rotation center.